1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adjusting a light emission of at least one headlight of a vehicle, as well as to a corresponding device as well as to a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
When skidding occurs during cornering of a vehicle, frequently those areas of a roadway are not sufficiently illuminated into which the vehicle is moving during the skidding process. In order to reduce such problems, in published German patent application document DE 10 2006 036 361 A1, a headlight in a vehicle is described which is able to be rotated about a vertical axis during cornering.